Timelines
Timelines. Like most fandoms and story-lines, the Disbelief fandom as multiple timelines, the canon ones and "side story" like ones. To break it down-Think of Disbelief as a video game. Each option you make creates a different path, to kill someone or not to kill them (as an example) Disbelief works the same way. Each of the characters have different choices and have made different choices, unlike most thing like it, each of the characters seem to have a "free will" like a player would. At the same time however, this makes over millions of timelines and overlapping events. Here I will break it down into four main categories of Timelines. Those being the Canon-Timeline, the Side Story-Timelines, AU Timelines, and everything else into the Random-Timelines Canon Timeline/ Disbelief Timeline The canon timeline, aka the true story, is the main timeline you'd get if you read all the stories from a 3 Person narrative. This timeline is perhaps the most confusing, because multiple events repeat, such as characters dying and being brought back to life, and an unclear story line. By reading and understanding the Main Story Line, which focuses on only the main characters, you can get a basic idea of the true timeline. However, by reading and understanding all the relationships the main characters have with side characters, you can then fully understand the canon timeline. Side Story Timelines This is where it gets difficult to understand, because you'd need to read several story's to understand the Canon Timeline, but there are side story's. So what is a side story timeline or not? A side story timeline is a timeline that exists within the main story, but you don't have to know to fully understand it. The easiest way for me to explain it is to think of a house. You don't have to know every brick to understand the house, you just need to know the walls, roof, and floor. Not every brick, every single, and every piece of time or carpet. If you still aren't clear, then see the True Timeline to see what you'd need to know to have the basic timeline, and understand that everything else is probably a Side Story. AU Timelines AU timelines, or Alternate Universe Timelines, are essentially just putting the regular characters together, but with slight changes. For instance, take Harry Potter, his story is the Canon Timeline, but if you write your own version of the story, but make Harry a muggle (Human) and not a wizard, then that story would be a AU AUs can be as simple as changing the characters gender, appearance, or basic character design, or can be as different as changing the whole setting and era, or even the perspective of the story. Random Timelines Random timelines are nothing more than a timeline that doesn't fit into the other three categories, such as a one-shot story where the characters are fully aware they are characters in a story, or something silly like Q&A with the characters.